Perry Saturn
The compactly-built and heavily-tattooed Satullo and the high-flying Caiazzo caught the attention of Paul Heyman's Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW) when they were brought in to job to the Steiner Brothers (Rick and Scott), and the Eliminators were hired by ECW in 1995. Heyman quickly abandoned plans to give them a sadism and masochism gimmick and instead booked them as an unstoppable force in the ECW tag division, giving them a manager, Jason, to compensate for their weak interview skills. The Eliminators captured the ECW Tag Team Titles three times between 1996 and 1997, and feuded with teams such as The Gangstas and The Pitbulls. After The Pitbulls' manager Francine cut Saturn's hair, he shaved his head in a homage to Mickey Knox, the character depicted by Woody Harrelson in Natural Born Killers (in reality, Satullo was beginning to go bald). Satullo was a trainer in the ECW House of Hardcore, a professional wrestling school at which Taz and Mikey Whipwreck also taught. Saturn was respected for his focus and drive on fundamentals and technical wrestling. On May 31, 1997 in Trenton, New Jersey, Satullo tore his ACL when he landed on a crutch while executing a kick on Big Dick Dudley. After intense reconstructive surgery, Satullo was given a recovery time of up to a year. He began rehabilitating after two months and returned to action in August. Satullo, however, had become impatient with what he regarded as Caiazzo's lack of motivation and dedication, and refused to reform the Eliminators. Paul Heyman offered to release him from his contract if he could find alternate employment, and Satullo entered into negotiations with World Championship Wrestling. On August 28, 1997 Satullo was offered a job by WCW road agent Terry Taylor, who had been impressed by a bump that Satullo had taken in a scaffold match. He debuted in WCW on September 8, facing Kidman, but was sidelined for a month afterwards as his knee had still not entirely healed. Later that year, both Saturn and Kidman would go on to join The Flock, a heel stable of misfits and misanthropists led by the nihilistic Raven. Saturn's childhood was referenced, with Raven bringing up the violence Saturn incurred at the hands of his stepfather. The enforcer of The Flock, Saturn would win gold on November 3, 1997 when he defeated Disco Inferno to win the World Television Championship. He held the title for a month before losing it back to Inferno in a rematch. Early in 1998, Saturn was defeated by fellow Flock member Van Hammer in a "Loser Leaves The Flock" match. However, Raven opted to throw Hammer out of the Flock instead. Problems began to arise between Raven and Saturn, and the latter eventually left The Flock, turning face by standing up to the domineering Raven. Raven held all the other Flock members in thrall, so Saturn challenged him to match for the September 13 Fall Brawl pay-per-view. If Saturn won, The Flock would be freed, but if Raven won, Saturn would become his slave. In the meantime, on the August 26 episode of Nitro, Raven's lackey Lodi challenged him to a match, with the stipulation that Lodi would leave The Flock if Saturn won, and Saturn would become Lodi's servant until Fall Brawl if he lost. Saturn unexpectedly lost following copious interference from The Flock, and Lodi forced Saturn to carry his bags, made him hold up pro-Lodi signs at ringside, and ordered him to chant Lodi's name while Lodi wrestled. Lodi also used Saturn to defeat the enemies of The Flock. Raven began questioning whether Saturn could "hurt those he wants to free so badly" and forced him to face Riggs. Saturn won cleanly, but refused Raven's order to break Riggs' fingers. When Saturn refused, Raven broke his fingers (Saturn would not break his agreement with Lodi because of a personal honor code which would not allow him to break his word, and Lodi ordered him to allow Raven to harm him). Raven repeatedly tried to goad Saturn into breaking his word, but was unable to do so. Finally, on September 13 at Fall Brawl, Saturn defeated Raven with help from Kidman, disbanding The Flock forever. Saturn went on to feud with Eddy Guererro and Ernest Miller before beginning a rivalry with Chris Jericho. After Jericho cost Saturn a number of matches with the help of crooked referee Scott Dickinson, he mocked Saturn's complaints and accused him of crying "like a schoolgirl". This led to Jericho challenging Saturn to a "Loser wears a dress for Ninety Days" match at Souled Out on January 17, 1999, which he won after some suspect officiating from Dickinson. Saturn began wearing a variety of dresses to the ring, and using a variation of Marilyn Manson's "The Beautiful People" as his entrance music. He appeared to begin enjoying wearing the dresses, and even began wearing cosmetics to complement the dresses. Saturn finally stopped wearing dresses after defeating Jericho in a dog collar match at WCW Uncensored on March 14, 1999. Raven and Saturn reunited in March 1999, feuding with Dean Malenko and Chris Benoit, members of the Four Horsemen. At Slamboree the former Flock members defeated Benoit and Malenko and champions Rey Misterio, Jr. and Billy Kidman for the World Tag Team Championship. After Raven was injured, Saturn lost the titles to Bam Bam Bigelow and Diamond Dallas Page when Chris Kanyon, who substituted for Raven, betrayed him. He then teamed with Benoit in order to regain the titles. They were successful, but lost the titles several days later to Page and Kanyon. Benoit and Saturn continued to team together, and eventually formed a stable with Shane Douglas and Dean Malenko known as The Revolution. After Benoit left the Revolution to align himself with Bret Hart, the remainder of the stable began feuding with him. They then moved on to feuds with Jim Duggan and the Filthy Animals before disbanding. After booker Kevin Sullivan told Satullo that he believed Satullo was incapable of getting over with fans, he began negotiating with the World Wrestling Federation. In January 2000, Satullo, along with Benoit, Malenko and Eddy Guerrero, was granted a release from WCW and signed a three year contract with the WWF. Benoit, Guerrero, Saturn, and Malenko, dubbed The Radicalz, debuted in the WWF on January 31, 2000. They appeared in the front row of a live episode of Raw and brawled with the New Age Outlaws after The Road Dogg literally fell into their laps. Cactus Jack urged them to help him fight the heel McMahon-Helmsley Faction, but they quickly turned on Jack in order to gain employment from Triple H, who was then controlling the WWF. Benoit left the group amiably when he became sidetracked by his feud with Chris Jericho, and the three remaining Radicalz began feuding with Too Cool and Chyna. After Guerrero left to be with Chyna, Saturn and Malenko teamed together for a while before disbanding.27Saturn moved into the Hardcore division, pursuing then-champion Crash Holly. After Malenko tried to win the Hardcore Championship for himself, the former partners turned on one another. Guerrero was drawn into their feud, leading to a triple threat match at Judgment Day with Guerrero's European Championship on the line. Guerrero was able to retain with the assistance of Chyna.Saturn was later joined by Terri Runnels, who became his manager and onscreen girlfriend. After failing to proceed in the King of the Ring tournament, Saturn went after the European Championship once more, finally beating Guerrero on July 23. Terri's rivalry with The Kat led to a feud between Saturn and Al Snow, and on August 31 Snow defeated Saturn for the European Championship.8The Radicalz reformed in late 2000, feuding with the revived D-Generation X and defeating them at Survivor Series. That same evening, the Radicalz attacked Stone Cold Steve Austin during his match with Triple H, briefly reforging their alliance with Triple H.Dean Malenko began trying to win the affections of Lita, the valet of The Hardy Boyz. This led to a feud between the Radicalz and The Hardy Boyz, with the former defeating the latter at Armageddon. Saturn helped Guerrero defeat Test at WrestleMania X-Seven, but Guerrero later left the Radicalz once more, again reducing the faction to just Saturn and Malenko (Benoit had left in early 2001), with Terri still accompanying Saturn. The remaining Radicalz returned to the tag team division.After a match in which he legitimately attacked jobber Mike Bell, Saturn immediately underwent a significant gimmick change and, possibly as punishment for his actions, was involved in storylines about his becoming infatuated with a mop. After receiving head trauma in matches against the Acolytes Protection Agency and Raven, Saturn began acting eccentrically and speaking nonsensically, allegedly as the result of a concussion. Saturn began uttering the phrase "you're welcome" at inopportune intervals, and then fell in love with "Moppy", an inanimate mop which he believed was alive (similar to the Wilson Volleyball in the movie Cast Away). This gimmick got over with the fans, leading to a face turn. Terri Runnels told Saturn to choose between Moppy and her, and was infuriated when Saturn chose the mop. She left Saturn for Raven, who would help her enact vengeance on Saturn by "kidnapping" Moppy and feeding 'her' into a woodchipper. Saturn in turn gained a measure of revenge when he defeated Raven at Unforgiven on September 23. After this, Saturn dropped the gimmick, but still remained a face.In April 2002, Saturn reinjured his ACL, and was sidelined for four months. During this time, the WWF would rebrand themselves as World Wrestling Entertainment though this would not affect Saturn as he was released by WWE before returning in November 2002.